


You should be quiet...(provisional title)

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: You kept teasing Richard all the evening...what can happen when you finally are alone?Just a short story splitted in two parts, enjoy!As always thanks for leaving kudos and comments and sorry for eventual grammar mistakes!





	You should be quiet...(provisional title)

You kept teasing him for all the night, it was quite fun, that switches of roles, usually are him the master of teasing and for once you had your occasion to drive him crazy. Confident on the fact he would have been quiet and not drag you in the loo at the first occasion for bend you over the sink, fucking you hard savoring your expression of pleasure reflected on the mirror. Not this time, not at an event with all his family around, with the risk to be caught, eventually, by his mum, instead of Jeremy or James as already happened in the office or while sharing a car with them. 

Through the evening you did your best to turn him on, running your fingers on his thigh under the tablecloth, drawing circles on his trousers, wider and wider until stroke the stiff content underneath the fly, causing him to twitch on his chair and swallow hard trying to not show to the other guests his situation, his efforts to hold your wrist and move away your hand completely useless, his body instinctively trying to have more contact, more friction, by your hand.

You tormented him all the time, casually leaning against him, softly pushing your breast on his arm, your mouth tickling his ear, like you, with utter nonchalance, whispered to him dirty nonsense, or stroking and massaging his forearm, up and down as you would have done with another part of his body.  
Richard almost gave up at some point of the night, when in a brief moment alone with him, you brushed your lips on his, softly and briefly making him escape a flustered groan and he impatiently tried to deepen the kiss, careless of anyone in the other room and you just had held him back, pinning his wrist at his side and going on tugging and nibbling his mouth curved in a flustered frown, your tongue slightly flicking in his mouth so briefly he struggled to free himself from your catch, for have more.

Now all the relatives are gone home, you helped to clean up all the mess, before you both say goodnight to his parents, heading to his old bedroom, where you would spend the night. He's strangely quiet as you walk upstairs, you expected him to push you against the door as he locked it, showing you that smirk which always sends shivers down your spine before crash his lips on yours. But he did nothing, he just silently stare at you, sit on the bed taking your shoes off.

As your head lift, you feel his hand around your neck, his thumb lifting your chin to look better at your face, his catch strong but pleasant while he undoes his zipper, his eyes dark with desire. You instinctively try to help him lower his clothes, but his voice, almost a growl, intimate you to keep your hands on your knees. He frees himself from the boxers, his hand sliding smoothly on his length, only a few inches from your mouth, you immediately flush hot, your tongue flick over your lips, his catch loses, his fingers tangled in the hair at the base of your neck, guiding you on his erection. Your mouth already slightly open to allow him to rub his tip over and beneath your lips, wetting it with your saliva. His breath quicken, he quietly moans as he keeps slowly play with your mouth, before pulling you forward sinking in with a low groan, arching slightly his back and setting the pace of your work. 

He knows how good you are at it, and how much you like him to be the one in charge, commanding you and setting the rhythm of his pleasure. 

He guide you firmly, allowing you to suck for a while, letting you take more, bit by bit and then he push it as deep as he can, roughly fucking your mouth until his knees shake, slowing down and leaving to you the job to drive him at his release, whimpering breathlessly, while the catch on the back of your neck tighten, his eyes shut and his teeth hardly dig in his bottom lip, choking the loudest moans you're causing him, until his catch completely loose. He pulls you backward, panting as much as you, caressing your cheek, a pleased smirk on both of your faces.

Richard summon you up, pulling you in his arms, his lips play with yours and you can't hold for long, it was all so exciting it took you an effort to not move your hands form your knees as he commanded and touch yourself while you worked on him. You deepen the kiss and start lifting his shirt, your palms tasting the shape of the muscles of his back, he let you take it out before swung you in his arms.

He's hugging you from behind now, leaving a track of wet kisses up to your neck, softly asking you if you had fun on driving him crazy for all the evening, his hands lingering on your hips, his hot breath tickling your skin. Your giggles for his question turn soon in quiet moans as his hands slide up to your breasts, cupping and massaging it through the thin fabric of your dress. His touch becomes heavier and he let a hand go down on your leg, running his fingertips under your dress until start massage your inner thigh, pleasantly rubbing on your soaked panties, instantaneously wrapping you in a comfortable numbness. You slightly turn to face him, in need of the taste of his mouth, his lips tug yours lustfully silencing the louder moans who are rising up to your throat as his fingertips start playing on your panties. 

"You know we can't do it? You always end crying my name so loud babe...you will wake up all the neighborhood...."

Richard whisper to you cheekily while his fingers slip in your panties teasing you heavier, rubbing and stroking your sensitive spot until your legs shake and you're begging in a hushed tone for more, whining you will be quiet, you promise it, so please, please, you whisper. You can't see his face, bend at your waist as you are, barely able to stand up but you know, he has that naughty, pleased smirk plastered on his face....


End file.
